powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Water Manipulation
The power to manipulate water. Sub-power of Liquid Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Manipulation. Also Called * Aquakinesis * Hydrokinesis * Water Element Control * Water Release * Waterbending Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapour), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. Applications * Create/generate/increase, shape and manipulate water. ** Control ocean currents. ** Flood Creation ** Manipulate tides. ** Tidal Wave Generation ** Water Separation ** Waterspout Generation ** Whirlpool Generation * Density Manipulation/Water Solidification via controlling water molecules. ** Harden and enhance the body by collecting and manipulating water pressure within it. ** Hydrokinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. * Move/lift water, ice, vapor, etc. at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience. ** Hydrokinetic Flight ** Hydrokinetic Surfing * Water Attacks * Water Purification * Water Walking * Viscosity Manipulation Techniques * Limited Blindness Inducement by manipulating the water in/on eyes to blur vision. * Drowning * Healing Water * Hydrokinetic Combat * Hydrokinetic Regeneration * Hydromancy * Hydroportation * Liquid Surveillance Communication * Motor-Skill Manipulation by manipulating the water contents (about 70%) within body. ** Internal Rupturing * Water Absorption ** Dehydration * Water Augmentation * Water Aura * Water Empowerment * Water Mimicry * Water Portal Creation * Water Transmutation Variations * Bubble Manipulation (when combined with air) * Dark Water Manipulation * Empathic Water Manipulation * Esoteric Water Manipulation * Ice Manipulation * Steam Manipulation * Vapor Manipulation * Water Embodiment * Water Magic * White Water Manipulation Associations * Acid Manipulation * Alcohol Manipulation * Aquatic Adaptation * Blood Manipulation * Brain Manipulation * Chaos Manipulation connected to primal Chaos in mythologies. * Electricity Generation * Elemental Manipulation * Erosion Manipulation * Flow Manipulation * Freezing through frigid water. * Hydrogen Manipulation * Lake/River Manipulation * Liquid Manipulation * Lunar Manipulation may increase the power of this ability. * Magnesium Manipulation * Oxygen Manipulation * Ocean Manipulation * Oil Manipulation * Plant Manipulation * Salt Manipulation * Sodium Manipulation * Sound Amplification sound travels faster underwater than in open air. * Vibration Emission in/on water, including inside someone. * Water Form Manipulation As one of the classical Elements, Water is associated with: *Emotion Manipulation *Fertility Inducement *Intuitive Aptitude *Subconscious Manipulation *Transmutation *Winter Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create water, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * Controlling and manipulating great bodies of water (ponds, lakes, seas, oceans) over an excessive period of time is exhausting. * Susceptible to Electricity Manipulation. * Can be opposed by Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, or Ice Manipulation. * Those with Sand Manipulation could use silicate particles to absorb the moisture from water. * May not be effective against Oil Manipulation since oil is hydrophobic, meaning repelled from water. Known Users See Also: Making a Splash and Kill It With Water Manga/Anime Western Comics Games Literature Gallery File:GaliSwampWater.png|Gali Nuva (Bionicle) channeling water into a fist. Aqua Jet.png|Oshawott can generate water. File:Yukihina Water Form.jpg|Yukihina (Code: Breaker) can manipulate water at all shapes (ice, water and vapor). Chaos 1.png|Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) can manipulate water as it is composed entirely of it. File:Awefrfrg.png|Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) bending water. File:250px-Pakku_Waterbends.png|Pakku (Avatar: The Last Airbender) bending water. File:Water_pressure_002.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) bending water. File:Kuruk_Waterbending.png|Kuruk (Avatar: The Last Airbender) bending water. File:Spirit_of_Rain.jpg|Spirit of Rain (Shaman King) File:Hydrification_Technique.PNG|Suigetsu (Naruto) can become and manipulate water. File:Water_generation1.jpg|Kisame (Naruto) water-gathering.gif|Tobirama Senju (Naruto) using Water Release: Water Colliding Wave. Water Prison.jpeg|Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) using Water Release: Water Prison Technique. File:Water_generation2.png|Yahiko (Naruto) File:Water_Dimension.jpg|Kiyoshi Mitarai (Yu Yu Hakusho) can manipulate water that he has mixed with his blood. aceo_no28___juvia_loxar_by_klebstoff_chan-d3fn9us.jpg|Juvia Loxar (Fairy Tail) and her water abilities. Ola_gigante.gif|Aquarius (Fairy Tail) using her water magic. Mirajane_using_Evil_Explosion.jpg|Mirajane (Fairy Tail) can manipulate water using her "evil explosion " power. alena.jpg|Alena of Encantadia (in Ethera the 5th Kingdom) Percy-Jackson.jpg|As the son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) can control all over the water. IrmaonAttacking.jpg|Irma Lair (W.I.T.C.H) the Guardian of Water. Engkantao EDWARD.png|Engkantao Edward (Pedro Penduko) True_water.jpg|True Water Rune (Suikoden III) Hydrokinesis.JPG|Cleo Sertori (H2O: Just Add Water) manipulating water. 4f5c0a48d.jpg|Diwani Valeriana (wand of water) has this ability via the salangkay ng tubig. Poseidon.jpg|Poseidon (Marvel) can control and manipulate water. e6559d4a8b04df797679e69f6967e0c1.gif|Omi (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles) can control, manipulate, and create water in any shape or form. Mercury moon.jpg|Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) manipulating water with her harp. Neptune-attack.jpg|Sailor Neptune (Sailor Moon) manipulates seas and oceans. Ami Mizuno.jpg|Mercury Bubbles (Sailor Moon) 811937-5209127-ccs_sealed_watery.jpg|The Watery Card (Cardcaptor Sakura) CardCaptorSakuratheMovie118.jpg|Soo Young (Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie) can manipulate water, in the past she used to use fortune telling on the surface of water. La_Gema_del_Espejo-279.jpg|Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) Cure Aqua & Dark Aqua.jpg|Cure Aqua & Dark Aqua (Precure 5) Images20000.jpg WaterManipulation.jpg water angel.jpg Aisha Winx Morphix.jpg|Aisha (Winx Club) Demyx.jpg|Demyx (Kindom Hearts series) wields the element of water through his sitar. Apsalus_H.png|Apsalus (Valkyrie Crusade) spirit of water. Europa H.png|Europa (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of water. Flo_H.png|Flo (Valkyrie Crusade) is a water master. Rusalka_H.png|Rusalka (Valkyrie Crusade) is a fairy of water. Undine_H.png|Undine (Valkyrie Crusade) Mode Elegant.jpg|Cure Mermaid (Go! Princess Pretty Cure) is Pretty Cure of Seas Flower swaying in the sea breeze!.jpg|Cure Marine (Heartcatch Pretty Cure) can control the sea Cassidy.jpg|Cassidy (W.I.T.C.H.) is past Guardian of water Photo.png|Water Fairies (Disney Fairies) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Nature Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries